


Il grande giorno

by Its_just_me04



Series: Special A (Kei and Hikari) [1]
Category: SA: Special A (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_just_me04/pseuds/Its_just_me04
Summary: ✎Ammetto che ci sono rimasta un po' male dopo aver letto il finale del manga.....mi sono chiesta come sarebbe stato il matrimonio tra Hikari e Kei.Eh beh questo è quello che ne è uscito fuori.⚠︎Storia presente sia su efp.fanfic, su fanfiction.net e Wattpad ⚠︎
Relationships: Hanazono Hikari/Takishima Kei
Series: Special A (Kei and Hikari) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187609





	Il grande giorno

Finalmente il giorno tanto atteso è arrivato.

Era da almeno dieci minuti che lo Kei Takishima lo pensava ininterrottamente.  
Era troppo felice, il cuore gli batteva così forte nella tassa toracica che gli sembrava volesse fare di tutto per uscire. 

Era in macchina, una limousine nera comprata apposta dal padre, diretto alla chiesa più grande della città. Suo padre aveva 'ben' pensato di organizzare una mega festa e di celebrare il matrimonio nella migliore e più bella chiesa. Ma a lui non importava, non gliene poteva fregar di meno degli affari che il padre voleva concludere quel giorno. Non gli importava di tutti le persone che ci sarebbero state, la maggior parte nemmeno la conosceva dato che erano semplicemente degli uomini d'affari. A lui importava solo di Hikari e del loro amore. 

Sorrise. Gli venne in mente la proposta di matrimonio che aveva fatto alla ragazza, e quella che lei aveva fatto a lui dopo aver vinto la sua prima sfida ed essere diventata almeno una volta la signorina numero uno.

Flashback 

Kei si trovava nella serra insieme a Ryuu, il quale aveva portato a scuola un pappagallo dai mille colori sgargianti e che ora si trovava fiero sulla spalla destra del ragazzo. 

I due erano stranamente da soli: Megumi non c'era, aveva un appuntamento con Yahiro. I due si erano messi insieme due settimane fa dopo aver partecipato ad un concerto, la ragazza aveva confessato il suo amore a lui anche se era certa che non fosse ricambiata.  
E lì, davanti a tutti, Yahiro l'aveva sorpresa....non aveva detto un banale 'anche io', no, l'aveva baciata cercando di comunicarle tutto l'amore che provava nei suoi confronti.  
Era stata la cosa più romantica che avesse mai fatto.

Suo fratello Jun, Hikari, Akira e Tadashi -fatto venire con forza dal sua madre erano in giro per la scuola.  
Il presidente del consiglio studentesco, quello smidollato secondo il parere di Kei, aveva avuto la 'fantastica' idea di far fare lezione agli studenti della altre classi da quattro della Special A. Gli altri potevano fare quello che volevano, anche non andare a scuola come aveva fatto Megumi.

Ma Kei era andato....era pronto a partire all'attacco se mai Hikari fosse tornata con anche solo un capello fuori posto.

Ryuu....beh....stessa cosa per lui. Era sempre stato un ragazzo tranquillo e pacifico ma ora con Finn era impossibile: i ragazzi della sua classe, ma anche di altre, le andavano dietro e lui non lo poteva permettere. 

"Devo far modo che Hikari vinca una sfida al più presto" disse all'improvviso Kei non alzando gli occhi dallo schermo del computer.

Ryuu lo guardò stranito "e perché?" domandò giustamente mentre accarezzava il pappagallo. 

"Sai…" era indeciso se dirglielo o no. Non era uno che parlava di sentimenti, era difficile per lui. Poi pensò che lui era suo amico quindi parlò "ho chiesto a Hikari di sposarmi" era sicuramente rosso in viso ma fece di tutto per nasconderlo.

"E?"

Sospirò e disse "ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto lei la proposta di matrimonio ma solo dopo avermi sconfitto"

"Ma è impossibile! Si sa che vinci sempre tu. Anche lei lo sa" 

"È questo il punto" 

"Amico non so proprio come aiutarti" ma gli venne subito un’idea "e se vi sfidaste in cucina? Potrebbe essere un'ottima idea, che ne pensi?" 

Kei alzò finalmente lo sguardo dal computer per guardare male l'amico "ma dai! Lo sanno tutti che i suoi piatti sono…come dire…particolari"

Doveva ammetterlo....Hikari non sapeva cucinare per niente!  
Certo, aveva mangiato il cibo che gli aveva preparato ed era stato davvero contento di farlo. Ma se doveva essere proprio sincero con se stesso....

Ryuu lo guardò con un'aria da saputello "Appunto. La sfida consisterà nel preparare piatti come dire….alla Hikari. Dai vincerà di sicuro"

"Non mi sembra un'ottima idea, non voglio ferirla"

"E se gli proponessi...." sussurrò la sua idea nell'orecchio di Kei.

"Ecco questa è meglio" disse d'accordo. 

~Il giorno successivo~

Finalmente i quattro ragazzi della S.A. avevano finito la settimana nelle altre classi ed erano tutti presenti nella serra.

"Hikari ti propongo una sfida" disse Kei lanciando uno sguardo alla ragazza, che lo guardò con occhi pieni di adrenalina 

"Dimmi tutto Takishima!" esclamò alzandosi in piedi, la mano rinchiusa in un pugno.

"Qui fuori, tra l'erbetta, Ryuu ha nascosto un oggetto molto prezioso" iniziò a spiegare mentre Ryuu gli lanciò uno sguardo complice, era l'unico a sapere cosa sarebbe successo "il primo che lo troverà vince"

"Bene Takishima, andiamo!" disse iniziando a dirigersi fuori dalla grande serra.

Kei ridacchiò e la seguì, subito affiancato da Ryuu.

"Ti ricordi dov'è nascosto vero?"

"Ovviamente"

Arrivati fuori Hikari si mise subito al lavoro per cercare quello che il suo compagno di scuola aveva nascosto "aspettate ma almeno si può dire cos'è quest'oggetto?"

"Un gioiello" rispose Ryuu "non posso dire altro" disse alzando le spalle.

Hikari sembrò soddisfatta dalla risposta e continuò a cercare dappertutto, mentre Kei si teneva lontano dal punto dov'era nascosto il gioiello in modo che lo trovasse la ragazza. 

Passarono una ventina di minuti e ancora niente....Hikari non riusciva a trovare il gioiello.

Per fortuna si stava avvicinando al punto, Kei l'aveva notato e piano a piano si era avvicinato a lei. Giusto in tempo! Hikari lo aveva trovato. 

Aveva trovato l'anello. 

Lo guardava ammirata: era davvero molto bello. Era d'argento,molto sottile e dall'aria raffinata, con quattro brillantini bianchi messi in fila.

"Non ci posso credere…!" era sbalordita "Ho vinto io!" si rigirava l'anello tra le dita e non si era nemmeno accorta che c'era Kei inginocchiato davanti a lei, finché lui non la distolse dai suoi pensieri. 

"Hikari Hanazono" iniziò a dire, un po' a disagio dato che gli altri stavano osservando l'intera scena ed altri studenti si erano uniti formando così una folla piuttosto numerosa "mi faresti l'onore di essere l'uomo più felice del mondo sposandomi?"

Gli occhi di lei brillavano, era emozionata. Stava per dire di sì quando si ricordò della promessa: lei avrebbe dovuto fare la proposta, aveva finalmente vinto contro Kei!

"Eh no!" si sentirono molti sussulti dalla folla, tutti delusi tranne il Presidente del Consiglio Studentesco "io devo farti la proposta. Ricordi? Te l'avrei fatta dopo aver vinto una sfida contro di te"

Hikari si inginocchiò all'altezza di quello che sarebbe diventato il suo futuro marito, l'anello nella mano destra. Con la voce che le tremava un po' disse quelle parole che Kei voleva sentire da tanto tempo "K-Kei Takishima vorresti farmi l'onore di rendermi la donna più felice del mondo sposandomi?" 

"Si Hikari. Si lo voglio" la baciò amorevolmente mentre dalla folla si sentiva un distinto 'awww'

E la giornata passò così: tutti che si complimentavano, il Presidente del Consiglio Studentesco che si disperava in un angolino e Akira che minacciava di morte Kei se mai avesse fatto qualcosa di male alla sua Kilari.

Fine flashback

E ora si ritrovava nella limousine nel suo elegante e costoso vestito nero.  
Tra pochissimo Hikari sarebbe diventata sua moglie! Ancora faceva fatica a crederci. 

"Signorino Kei siamo arrivati" gli fece notare l’autista indicando l'immensa chiesa alla loro destra

"Ah si grazie" disse per poi scendere dalla limousine dopo che l'autista gli aveva aperto la porta.

Entrato in chiesa percorse la navata decorata per l'evento.  
I bachi erano adornati da gigli, i fiori preferiti di Hikari, ed erano già sedute un sacco di persone. Tutti invitati da suo padre.

Si mise all'altare dando le spalle agli invitati e ad un tratto sentì la marcia nuziale: Hikari era arrivata. 

Si girò e….. wow era bellissima. Era accompagnata dal padre che stava piangendo per l’emozione.   
Il suo vestito era stupendo -non quanto lei ovviamente, parole del ragazzo- e le sta a pennello: era molto ampio, il corpetto era rivestito da brillantini e il velo era davvero lungo.

Arrivata all'altare la osservò meglio. Semplicemente magnifica.

Suo padre le lasciò il braccio, si asciugò le lacrime con un fazzoletto rigorosamente bianco e poi si rivolse a Kei "prenditi cura della mia bambina"

"Sempre" rispose semplicemente per poi prendere la mano della sua futura moglie tra le sue.

Dovette ammettere che durante le promesse non era molto attento ma....parole sue 'hey non è colpa mia, vicino a me c'era Hikari che con la sua bellezza mi distraeva

"Vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Lo sposo può baciare la sposa" disse il prete....le frasi più belle che i due sposi abbiano mai sentito. 

Kei si avvicinò a Hikari e la baciò "Ti amo…. signora Takishima" 

"anche io ti amo" disse sua moglie baciandolo a sua volta. 

Usciti dalla chiesa andarono subito al ristorante. Inutile dire che durante il tragitto non fecero altro che baciarsi e sorridere come degli stupidi.

Il ristorante lo aveva scelto il padre e ovviamente era di lusso, non poteva di certo fare figuracce con gli altri uomini d'affari!

Era un ristorante a cinque stelle, con almeno quattro piani ed una terrazza. E dato che,per fortuna, era una bella giornata soleggiata si poté fare il ricevimento all'aperto.  
Inutile dire che Hikari era meravigliata dall'ottima vista che si poteva vedere dalla terrazza.

Partirono subito per la luna di miele. Kei e Hikari avevano scelto Parigi, la città dell’amore.

Fu il giorno più bello della loro vita.

❥︎𝑭𝒊𝒏𝒆


End file.
